red team Christmas one-shot
by Team Slifer Boss 2
Summary: this is a quick one-shot for the holidays. sorry it's short. if you can give me any good ideas for the story next year i would love it...this basically falls between nexus and book 2 in my fossil fighters saga. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**(AN: this basically takes place between books 1[fossil fighters nexus] and book 2 and everyone has aged a year, this will lead up to a Christmas story next year as well as a new-year's one-shot that will also lead up to a story.)**

Duna sat looking out at the snow "it's so…odd…" blue looked at her confused as gorm and theta were relaxing "I never thought I would be here…" theta gave her a confused look "theta, your adoptive brother and I have something planned." The boy perked up at the news as the dilopho gave him an odd look "really!?" the Dinaurian grinned "why yes theta!" the boy jumped up and bolted out "YAY!" gorm raced after him ''WAIT FOR ME!'' Duna grinned at the sight ''how does master keep up with him?'' Duna turned to the raptor "that's how he was when he was young." The duo walked out following them "now all we have to do is wait for everyone to arrive." They knew of the plan very well.

[Meanwhile at the dock]

Gianni stood with his Christmas hat on as his friends and their families and his family arrived "WELCOME!" a greeted a boy with blue hair ran over "GIANNI!" he pointed over to his friend "HUNTER! WELCOME!" they all started their trip to the destination "so how is theta?" Carolina asked as they walked along "he's a bit of a handful….but he still keeps it cool." Sound looked at him confused "so what is the "big news" you have been telling us about?" he questioned confused "you'll see soon." Gianni responded grinning, a few seconds later a helicopter landed as the original mind behind the "hero's heart" program walk out "doc?" the man walked over taking off his cowboy hat.

[Later]

Everyone arrived "yo theta! Get down here!" the boy walked out to see someone he had not seen in nearly 3 years "uncle Lenard!" he ran over to his uncle and talked him "theta!" the man now known as Lenard lifted him up to the best of his abilities "it's been so long…..how old are you?" theta grinned "I'm 10 years old uncle!" the man smiled in response "good. I am so glad to see that you are alright!" Duna stood grinning at the family reunion "so…what now dad?" Carolina asked looking to the man "well…I've won custody over theta a small boy in a blue shirt walked over "hello!" Gianni looked down at him.

"Erm…hi" the boy continued smiling "I'm caboose!" Duna continued watching the exchange "your no tucker-" Gianni started before being cut off by the 5 year old "I hate tucker!" "WOW!" Gianni responded "I am deeply sorry for caboose." Sound spoke walking over "sorry….why you sorry?" Gianni asked confused looking at him "this kid is ok in my books!" Duna walked over "greetings caboose." She spoke calmly "hello!" the boy responded with the same grin "I'm Duna, I'm Gianni's girlfriend." The boy gave the duo a confused look "are you prepared to give the news?" Duna asked sweetly holding his hand "I've been dredging it." Sound picked his youngest sibling up "I'll leave the both of you to it." He walked off to where his family sat.

Gianni stood up getting everyone's attention "yes…." He spoke looking at everyone "if you are wondering what the "big news" is-" Duna stood up with him 'big moment' blue spoke encouraging them "the both of us are getting married!" everyone just sat stunned at first "give it time…" Gianni whispered to her, all was silent till someone stood up "well I hope someone picks up that phone!" all eyes were on the commander of black team "and why is that mick?" Gianni grinned at what would be said "BECAUSE I JUST FRIGGING CALLED IT!" everyone started laughing at that "by the way! Before I forget I would like my friends and teammates to meet up with me in the other room!" everyone started talking about things they did over the year and what life will be like later on.

The full 15 members of red team, the leader of yellow team and the leader of black team as well as Lenard walked into the other room "ok….it's time you meet some of my friends." Gianni spoke as Duna nodded "for red team…" he prepared himself to go over the list "we have Hunter, Max, Yang, Meta, Velvet, Warp, Quake, Ruby, Carolina, Sound, Shock, Sither, indigo and Jake." He let out a breath after talking so fast "wow." Duna mealy spoke after hearing that "yeah….next we have my friend in the black tuxedo mick!" he grinned shaking her hand "nice to meet you ma'am!" the Dinaurian nodded "likewise." Then he turned to the one in the yellow tuxedo "then we have a fellow in the line of time travel, Ike." The redhead grinned "I bloody told him….should of put a few pounds on it thought…" Gianni turned to the very reason why he is still above ground.

"And this man right here is the one true mind behind project slifer." Duna looked him dead in the eye "you look familiar…" he chuckled "I have my brother to put the blame on." She nodded in response before walking back over to Gianni "it's nice to meet you all." Yang walked over "it's about time Gianni moves on from last time!" Duna gave a confused look "what?" "Well yeah! First one nearly killed all of us!" Gianni glared at yang "and we all swore never to mention she-who-must-not-be-named." everyone nodded at that "so before we can do anything drastic...let's just relax and enjoy the night!" Gianni yelled ready for some down time.

Everyone went back to the party "so…" mike started as he and Gianni started looking around "...you think you-" "yes." Gianni responded cutting him off "now can it will you! it's a party!" he rolled his fez on his arm before putting it back on "happy holidays!" he walked off after theta "how long do you give them?" ike asked walking up next to mike "40 bucks says 3 days." he spoke calmly "funny...i place 80 pounds for just a day and a night." the duo shuck hands "you're on!" "I'm going to win this wager." Ike spoke calmly as they walked back to the party.

hunter and sither continued arguing over what was better to drink "eggnog is a fool's drink!" hunter said glaring at his friend "hot chocolate taste like crap!" sither snapped back "dudes!" the duo stopped "for once this year give it a rest!" Gianni walked over with a mug in his hand "besides…...coco is better." hunter grinned in response "will do sir." caboose ran past grinning "the little dude's getting a little stir crazy." the blond noted "aren't we all." Gianni walked off again humming a Christmas song.

Merry Christmas from the reds, blacks and yellows of team slifer.


End file.
